1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective coverings for electrical outlets or receptacles. In particular, the socket shield is a removable cover mounted over the outlet to prevent inadvertent removal of the plug and to prevent liquids from reaching the outlet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices for covering the plug sockets or outlets of an electrical receptacle are known. However, in many cases, the covers can be easily removed by children, thus posing a hazard to the child""s health and safety. Also, there are covers which are mounted by fasteners, e.g., by screws, but these are difficult to remove by children and adults alike. There is a need for a socket shield for covering and protecting an electrical outlet or receptacle that is resistant to removal by children, but that can easily be removed by an adult, thereby providing access to the sockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,327, issued to Tait et al. on Jan. 20, 1970, teaches a safety cover for electrical outlets in which the cover is has a fixed portion mounted on the wall and a removable portion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,063, issued to Leong on Apr. 26, 1983, teaches a weatherproof outlet cover having a hinged face. U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,407, issued to Barbic on Jan. 3, 1984, teaches an electrical outlet cover which is attached to its mount using a screw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,803,307, issued to Shotey on Feb. 7, 1988, teaches a weatherproof outlet cover having a removable lid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,612. issued to Peckham on Jul. 25, 1989, teaches an outlet protector having a removable lid that is snapped in place. U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,638, issued to Domian on Apr. 10, 1990, teaches an outlet cover with a swinging lid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,968,856, issued to Bowley et al. on Nov. 6, 1990, teaches a socket cover having a slidable shutter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,634, issued to Begley on Dec. 25, 1990, teaches a protective cover having a pivoting face.
There is a need for a protective cover for electrical outlets in which the removable portion is easily attached and detached by an adult, but is difficult to remove by a child. The socket shield of the present invention fulfills this need by providing a covert having two different separable fasteners, wherein both fasteners must be separated in order to remove the cover. The two fasteners are a hook-and-loop fastener and a pin-and-socket snap.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a socket shield solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The socket shield includes a detachable cover that is held onto a mounting surface, e.g., a wall, by a support bracket and by two legs, each leg having a separable dual fastener at its end. The cover includes an elongated edge which slides into a corresponding elongated channel in the bracket to provide a hinge-like or pivoting action between the cover and the bracket.
The dual fastener is a hook and loop fastener and a snap fastener, the snap fastener preferably made of metal. The presence of the dual fastener renders the cover resistant to removal by children, yet is easy to remove by an adult. Also, the cover includes a groove that directs any accidentally spilled liquids to the sides of the cover, away from the sockets.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a socket shield in which a removable cover is fastened to a mounting surface above an electrical receptacle by separable dual fasteners.
It is another object of the invention to provide a socket shield having a cover which is attached to a mounting surface by dual fasteners which include a hook and loop fastener and a snap fastener.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a socket shield a cover for an electrical receptacle is attached to a mounting surface by a snap fastener made of metal.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a socket shield as above in which the cover has an elongated edge that is slidably inserted into a corresponding elongated channel in a support bracket and which permits the cover to pivot with respect to the support bracket.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a socket shield for an electrical receptacle which includes a groove on its top surface to direct spilled liquids to the sides of the cover away from the sockets.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.